Who Cares? Apollo x Trucy
by trucywright
Summary: [Contains major spoilers for Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney!] When Apollo and Trucy learn something life-changing about themselves, they start to develop feelings for each other. This puts them in a tough spot. How will they deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_A/N This is the chapter where Trucy and Apollo find out they're half siblings, so skip this if you want to get to the actual story between Truce and Polly_

_Also this story takes place 1 year after the fourth case in Apollo Justice._

_Also also this is the longest chapter ever XD_

_Also, Clinton Elversberry is just a name I made up, it's not the real name lol._

Phoenix opened the door and a sheepish- looking Lamiroir entered the Wright Anything agency. Lamiroir seated herself on the sofa and Phoenix closed the door behind her.

"Ready to tell them?" Phoenix turned to Lamiroir, with worry in his eyes. Lamiroir smiled, then replied.

"Of course."

Trucy and Apollo were upstairs, playing a game of Monopoly.

"HA! You have to go to jail!" Truly poked her tongue out at Apollo. Apollo scowled and moved his piece to the jail tile. He then muttered something under his breath.

"So I go to jail without going to court? Ridiculous.."

Suddenly they both heard Phoenix calling them from downstairs.

"Oh, that's daddy calling, we better go see what's up!" Trucy leapt up.

"Bet you can't beat me!" Trucy then ran down the stairs.

"Hey! Not fair!" Apollo tried to keep up.

Phoenix and Lamiroir observed Trucy and Apollo shove each other in order to reach the end of the stairs first. Lamiroir giggled a little and seemed entertained by this. Finally, Apollo was the one who managed to reach the last step first. Apollo did a victory dance, and Trucy came and pushed Apollo.

"I came second!" Trucy pouted.

"Ah, Apollo and Trucy." Phoenix greeted them. "Come here and sit down for a moment, will you? Lamiroir and I want to talk to you."

Apollo and Trucy exchanged nervous glances and obeyed. They each took a seat facing Lamiroir and Phoenix.

There was an awkward silence for a while, by Trucy decided it was time to break it.

"Hey Lamiroir! I heard you got an operation that restored your eyesight and your memory! What were you before you became a singer? Huh? Huh?"

Lamiroir smiled at Trucy.

"Actually, that's what I've come here to talk to you about."

"Ooh! Goodie!" Trucy's eyes shone. Apollo seemed excited as well.

"However before I do, I need to reveal who I actually am." Lamiroir said.

Lamiroir then removed her blue drape to reveal a white frilly dress. Her hair was light brown, tied in low pigtails.

"My real name... Is Gramarye."

Apollo's eyes widened and Trucy gasped.

"M-Mother!?" They both shouted. Trucy turned to Apollo in even more shock, and Apollo returned her shocked glare.

"YOU'RE MY BROTHER?" Trucy's tone of voice changed from surprised to happy. Apollo didn't say anything, he just sat there, looking at Trucy, at Thalassa then at Phoenix.

"It seems you've figured it out for yourselves.." Phoenix trailed off, unable to look either of them in the eye. Thalassa continued.

"Yes.. However you do not have the same father." She twisted the bracelet on her wrist and turned to Apollo.

"Apollo, you were my first. I had two bracelets back then, so I gave one to you." Thalassa then turned to Trucy.

"I didn't actually die when that incident happened.. I just moved away... Away to Borginia..."

Finally, Phoenix stepped in. He sighed and confronted the two half siblings.

"Yes.. We've been meaning to tell you for a while, but.." Phoenix turned away.

"Hey, daddy, didn't you tell us sooner?" Trucy got up and hugged Phoenix.

"Ooh, and does that mean you're Apollo's daddy?" Trucy smirked. Phoenix opened his mouth in shock, and answered her questions.

"First off no, I'm most definitely not Apollo's father, and secondly, we didn't tell you because we thought you'd be upset."

Now it was Apollo's time to speak.

"It's... Okay. We're not upset, are we Trucy?" Apollo smiled. Trucy nodded in agreement.

"But there is one thing that we need to know though." The siblings said in unison.

"What is it?" Thalassa asked, curiously.

Trucy went back to sit down, and looked Thalassa in the eye.

"Why did you leave me? Not just me, but Apollo too?" Trucy's eyes saddened a bit. Apollo's fists were clenching. He was a little bit angered that his mother left him...

Thalassa sighed.

"I knew I couldn't get away without answering that question." She was silent for a bit, then answered their question.

"First off, let me say this: my father was very controlling. After the shooting incident, he forced me to move to Borginia and forget about my life here, with Troupe Gramarye. Why? I do not know, but I had to obey him. I had to trust Shadi to take care of Trucy. Before all of this happened though, I left Troupe Gramarye for a bit, and I married a man called Clinton Elversberry. He died, unfortunately and had to return to the Troupe. I couldn't let my father see you though, Apollo, as he would probably leave you on the streets. He couldn't afford to feed another mouth. So I dropped you off to an orphanage. I'm sorry. To both of you. You shouldn't have had to go through all this..." Thalassa finished her story.

Apollo's fists stopped clenching, and he began to relax.

"You didn't abandon us.. You saved us."

Trucy jumped in.

"Ohhhhhh, that makes sense!" She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Phoenix watched as Thalassa went over to both of her children and hugged them tightly. She had tears in her eyes, while Apollo and Trucy were glad to have their mother back, and were smiling as bright as ever.

"I've missed you two." Thalassa said sincerely.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo sat as his desk, spinning around in his chair, when he heard a voice.

"Polly! Since you have no work, let's go to People Park!" Trucy appeared from the hallway. Apollo got up out of his chair.

"Fine. But I DO have work, I'm just on hiatus.." He tried to make up a reason for having no work. Trucy frowned.

"You should know better than to lie to ME, your sister!" She lectured Apollo.

"Bye, daddy!" Trucy called out to Phoenix.

"Polly and I are heading out to People Park!"

Trucy then left the apartment in a hurry, with Apollo slowly following.

Apollo and Trucy reached the entrance of People Park and found Prosecutor Gavin standing there. Klavier took notice of them and greeted them.

"Ah, Herr Forehead and Fräulein Trucy.. What brings you here?" He asked the two. As Apollo was about to reply, Klavier spoke.

"Ah! I get it! The Fräulein and Herr Forehead are dating, ja?!" He deduced. Trucy bursted out laughing while Apollo went extremely red.

The three were walking around in People Park together, and were in the middle of a conversation."So, you're half siblings, ja?" Klavier said. Trucy and Apollo had told him about this whole affair. Trucy nodded and smiled. "That's right! I'm glad I have a younger brother!"

Apollo pointed his finger at Trucy and yelled "OBJECTION!" He then explained;" I'm not your younger brother, I'm your older brother...! But to be honest, I was shocked when I found out that I had a stepsister, even more so that it was Trucy!" Apollo said. "I had no idea.." Apollo then had a small conversation with himself in his mind. Maybe that's why he loves being with Trucy, because she's his step sister. Maybe that's why he felt this urge to kiss her and hold her in his arms.. WAIT, that's not right! Apollo suddenly started bashing his head in, while Trucy and Klavier watched him silently.

"Uh, are you okay, Polly?" Trucy asked, trying to hold in a giggle. Apollo suddenly stopped, looked at Trucy and turned beet red. Klavier laughed hysterically, and while he was laughing Trucy started to join him. After a few minutes both Trucy and Klavier calmed down, and the three exited the park.

"Well, my friends, that was interesting. See you next time, ja?" Klavier rode off on his motorcycle.

A few months had passed, and Apollo grew more fond of Trucy. The more time they spent together, the more he had a crush on Trucy. He had tried to deny his feelings for her but he just couldn't. He thought of how they were both half siblings, and that it would be impossible or gross if he liked her, but he still couldn't get rid of the way he felt about her.

Today was Trucy's 16th birthday and he had just finished helping Phoenix set up the banners, food and balloons. Trucy wanted a party at Wright Anything Agency, and only invited Apollo, Phoenix, Thalassa, Ema, Klavier and Valant.

Phoenix pat Apollo on the back. "Well done, Mr. Fine. You did a good job with the decorations. "

"Thanks, boss..." Apollo sighed, he was a lawyer, not a party specialist. He heard a knock on the door and went over to open it. All the guests were there, and he let them all inside.

"Wow! These decorations are gorgeous!" Thalassa exclaimed. Ema walked in eating her Snackoos, Klavier followed her inside while wearing his sunglasses and Valant rushed inside.

The guests were talking amongst one another, when Phoenix started to get a little worried about Trucy. She should have turned up ages ago. Apollo could sense the worry in Phoenix's eyes so he decided to do something about it.

"Mr. Wright? Want me to call Trucy?" He asked his boss. Phoenix smiled at him, and handed Apollo his cell phone. Apollo dialled Trucy's number and after a whole she answered. It wasn't her voice that greeted him though.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello. Who is this? Are you a relative or friend of Miss Wright?" A deep voice greeted Apollo.

"Why, u-um yes! I'm err, both, actually." Apollo stammered nervously. The man on the other side of the phone stopped being serious an laughed heartily.

"Haha! That's good news for me, pal! The police had a hard time trying to contact someone who was pretty close to Miss Wright! Although her last name does sound pretty familiar." Apollo spoke up. "Naturally! Her father is the famous Phoenix Wright-" he was cut off quickly.

"DID YOU SAY PHOENIX WRIGHT?" The man cried out in shock. "He has a daughter? What's his job now? Ooh, it's been so long...!" Apollo just listened to the man ramble on about 'good old nostalgia'.

Trying to get to the point, Apollo questioned the man.

"Ok, so just who are you anyway, and where's Trucy?" He asked. There was silence for a few seconds, then the man finally answered.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to properly introduce myself! I'm Dick, Detective Dick Gumshoe. Who are you, pal?" Gumshoe asked. Apollo could literally visualize him grinning.

"I'm Apollo Justice, attorney at law! I work for ." Apollo introduced himself.

"Well, nice to meet you, pal! But uh, sorry to sadden the mood, but Miss Wright's just been arrested." Gumshoe finished.

"WHAT?!" Apollo screamed into the phone. The guests and Phoenix stared at him in confusion. Apollo smiled at them awkwardly, to reassure them everything's fine.

"What for? Give me details, please!" Apollo kept his voice down.

"Uh, pal... She's the prime suspect for a murder that just occurred a few minutes ago..." Gumshoe replied glumly.

Apollo felt faint as he heard the detective's words. Trucy had just gone to do her performance down at the wonder bar. How did she get into so much trouble? Gumshoe then advised Apollo to head down to the detention center. Apollo thanked him briefly, hung up and turned to Phoenix. He didn't know how to break the news to him, but he just had to.

Apollo went over to Phoenix and explained the situation to him.

"Oh no... Trucy, what have you gotten yourself into?" Phoenix had his head in his hands and started to rub his temples.

"Apollo, you come with me to the detention center. I'll but Thalassa in charge of the place in the time being." Both men left the room instantly, and Klavier rushed out after them, as he had just gotten a call and been put in charge of this new case.

Trucy had tears in her eyes and couldn't stop sniffing. She missed daddy and Polly already, plus it was her birthday. What a day to get arrested! She kept thinking about the murder. A man watching her performance, Wesley Stickler was killed. He was a witness in a case Trucy watched quite a while ago. While she was in deep thought, a guard called her to the visitor's room. She saw Phoenix and and Apollo and immediately pressed her hands against the glass that separated her from them. Her eyes were teary, and she shouted at them;" I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Apollo hated seeing Trucy all upset like this, and knew that he was going to defend her in court, he had to. Phoenix gazed at Trucy with worry, then glanced at Apollo, just wanting him to tell Trucy he's going to be defending her. Apollo felt Phoenix's stare, and felt nervous all of a sudden. He looked at Trucy in the eye and offered to defend her. Trucy didn't hesitate one bit, and answered:" Yes... Please save me, Polly..."


	4. Chapter 4

Apollo stood in the defendant's lobby, fiddling his fingers and thinking to himself. 'You have to get a not guilty verdict for Trucy. I know she would never do this. No pressure at all...' His thoughts were interrupted by a smiling Trucy, bouncing up and down on the tip of her heels. 'That's a sudden change of mood.' Apollo thought. Trucy greeted him.

"Hiya, Polly! I just know you'll reveal the truth today!"

"The prosecution is ready and has always been ready, ja?" Klavier stood behind the prosecutor's desk and clicked his fingers.

"The um... Defence is ready, your honor?" Apollo had forgotten he was defending due to nervousness. The judge shook his head and continued with the trial. Gavin called up Gumshoe, who was to explain the crime to the court, since Klavier's first choice of detective was impossible.

"The crime scene was at a little bar down the road called the Wonder bar."

"At the time of the murder, Ms. Wright had just finished her performance."

"According to the witnesses, a gunshot was heard about 15 minutes after the show ended, so the crime was committed at about 3:15."

"Wright was found next to the body, and there was a gun on the table next to her."

"Pretty desicive, isn't it,pal?!"

Gumshoe finished his testimony. Apollo could spot a flaw in it right away. The cross examination began and Apollo pressed Gumshoe on the statement: "Wright was found next to the body, and there was a gun on the table next to her." Apollo asked the prosecution if they had found any fingerprints on the gun.

Klavier sighed. "Nay, Herr Forehead. The defendant wears gloves." Apollo objected to this.

"But anyone else could have worn gloves!" He stated, desperately.

"Don't be so desperate, Herr Forehead. Now tell me, who else wore gloves? No one else in the Wonder Bar was wearing gloves. " Klavier countered. Apollo broke into a cold sweat, but soon after he still realized he had some evidence from the investigation on the previous day.

"Take that!" Apollo yelled with his chords of steel, and presented a pair of gloves to the court. "This was found hidden at the crime scene, which proves that there was, in fact, another person who could have been the culprit! Apollo slammed his fists on the desk.

"And to answer the question you're about to ask, Gavin, no! These do not belong to Trucy!"

The court was silent, and Klavier started clapping.

"Bravo, Herr Forehead. You put on a nice show. However, you only proved that there may be another suspect. Who are they? And maybe the gloves were left there accidentally or for a reason?" Apollo was blown away, and broke out into a cold sweat once again.

"Well now, since there is nothing else to say, let us call in the next witness." Klavier faced the judge. The judge nodded. "This cross examination is over. The prosecution may call in their next witness."

"Please state your name and occupation, witness." Klavier asked the visitor coolly. To Apollo's surprise, it was Mr. Eldoon.

"First off, let me say something clear. My dear Trucy, I did not want to believe my eyes. But I'm afraid they never lie." Eldoon fiddled with the noodle bowl sitting atop his head.

"Name and occupation please..." Gavin demanded.

"Guy Eldoon. Professional noodle maker and seller."

After hearing and cross examining all three witnesses, Apollo's case did not look so good. He was losing, and Klavier noticed how depressed Apollo looked. Gavin knew Trucy didn't commit this murder, so he decided to give Apollo a chance.

"About those gloves you presented earlier.. Had it been tested for any signs of blood or fingerprints?" He asked. Apollo sighed and told him the only fingerprints found on it were the victim's. "Where exactly were they found?"Klavier asked him.

"U-underneath the victim. I'm surprised the police didn't find it before me." Apollo replied,then ran his hands through his hair. He then suddenly had a mind spark.

"That's it! Someone framed Trucy!" He whispered to himself. "The real truth is, infact, that the victim committed suicide, and someone arrived at the scene before Trucy did, and had attempted to frame her for Mr. Stickler's death." Klavier grinned.

"And just who did frame the fräulein? Do you have any proof they did it ? And what's their motive?" He pointed a finger at Apollo. "I do have proof that it was, in fact, someone outside of this court... And that person is...!"

"Pollyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Good job! You saved me!" Trucy grinned at Apollo. "I mean, who could have known it was HIM?" Before Apollo could reply, Phoenix came over to the two. "Thanks Apollo, I knew you could do it." He praised Apollo. Apollo then replied awkwardly;" I couldn't have done it without Klavier, he gave me a chance to turn my case around."


	5. Chapter 5

It was late outside, and Trucy and Apollo were taking a stroll in the streets. Trucy turned to face Apollo. "You know, I really, really am glad that you chose to defend me, and that you got me a not guilty verdict." She said to him. Apollo smiled sincerely and said;" It was the least I could do for my lil stepsister!" Apollo regretted saying that line, and his stomach felt bad just thinking of Trucy as his sister. Trucy didn't smile at what Apollo said, in fact she looked a bit down. "What is it?" Apollo tried to comfort her.

"Well... It's just that, I kinda wish you weren't my brother." She mumbled. Apollo was both stunned and taken aback by this. "Why? Am I not brother material? Am I not a good friend?" He said, with a bit of anger in his voice. Trucy frowned at him.

"No, of course I don't think you're not a good friend, but the part about 'am I not brother material' is true." There was a pause for a while, but Trucy continued. Apollo didn't know what to expect.

"T-the truth is..." She stammered. Apollo could see how nervous he was, and so he decided to speak. "I-I love you as a romantic interest, not as a sibling or as a friend." They said, both at the same time. Trucy was shocked, and happy at the same time. Apollo was on the verge of considering this as a dream. Apollo decided to talk. "I- I never told you because I thought you'd be disgusted by it." Trucy shook her head.

"That's the same reason I didn't tell you. But you know what, in the end, it doesn't matter if we're half siblings. I don't care. What matters is what's in your heart, and what you care about. Not about what others think, or the opinions of society. So that's why I can safely say, I love you Polly. "

Apollo was astonished at that emotional speech she produced, and decided to answer it. "You're absolutely right, Trucy. I love you too." Another awkward silence was raised. Apollo couldn't stand this awkwardness, so he walked closer to Trucy, held her hands inside of his. Without thinking, he closed the gap between him and Trucy, and kissed her on the tongues entwined for what seemed like an eternity to them both, when Apollo finally pulled away. Trucy was blushing madly, and Apollo was smiling.

"I- I enjoyed that. Thanks, Polly." Trucy smiled back. Apollo was still holding onto her hands.

"Me too. Tell me, Trucy, why are you so adorable?" He hugged her tightly. Trucy hugged him back.

Phoenix paced back and forth, worried about his daughter and his subordinate. They said they'd be back at 10:00 PM, however it was now 10:45. Phoenix tried calling them, but they wouldn't answer. He hoped they weren't caught up in a murder this time, too. Little did he know they were perfectly fine. Soon after 11:00, the two knocked on the door.

"I hope daddy isn't angry at us..." Trucy looked worried. Apollo put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I wouldn't be worried about that.." The door suddenly swung open. Phoenix sighed with relief as he saw the two faces. "Where were you both? I was worried!" Phoenix said as they set foot inside.

After a few months of dating, Apollo and Trucy decided it was time to tell Phoenix and Thalassa. Time to tell them the truth. Trucy was scared of this day, she knew there was going to be a bad reaction from either one. Apollo was also uneasy. The two had invited Phoenix and Thalassa to dinner at the local restaurant. Apollo chose his best red suit, and Trucy chose to wear something formal, even though she hated formal clothes. She chose a long blue dress to wear. When Apollo arrived at the restaurant, Phoenix and Trucy were already there. Apollo was so used to seeing Trucy in her magician's outfit, he hadn't noticed how beautiful she looked in a dress. He was stunned and complimented Trucy. Thalassa then arrived, and the waiter took them to their tables.


	6. Chapter 6

After eating dinner, it was time to talk. "So,um, Mommy and daddy. Me and Polly invited you here to discuss something reaaaaally important." Trucy said, a little nervously, then elbowed Apollo, who was sitting next to her, to speak. "I think your reactions will be extremely negative towards what we have to say, but please, we ask you to give us a chance." Thalassa and Phoenix exchanged glances. Apollo then continued. "Trucy and I are aware we are related, however we are only half siblings, am I correct?" Apollo said. He put the emphasis on the word 'half.' To his surprise, Trucy continued for him. "We're um, dating." There was silence, however Thalassa was trembling and her fists were clenched. Phoenix stared at the two blankly.

"I knew this would happen. I was afraid of this." Thalassa finally spoke up. She had anger in her voice, and her eyes were twitching. Phoenix, on the other hand, showed no interest whatsoever. "Good for you, what's the big deal?" He said.

"What's the big deal?!" Thalassa sounded even more agitated. "The big deal is that my children are dating each other! That's what's wrong! This is pathetic! You both know better than that! So do you, Mr. Wright!" Thalassa unleashed her thoughts. Phoenix stares into Thalassa's eyes and almost burned a hole through her. "W-what?" She asked him. Phoenix sighed grumpily. "You just don't know, do you?" He poured himself another glass of grape juice, while Apollo was comforting the hurt, crying Trucy.

"Alright, Mr. Know it all, what don't I know!?" Thalassa questioned Phoenix. He took a sip of his drink and closed his eyes. "You can't prevent true love from blooming, no matter what the circumstances. Love is love. That's all I have to say."

Thalassa snorted at him. "That's cheesy. Do you even know that they love each other truly?" She said, disinterested.

"That's enough, mother." Apollo spoke up. "Can't you see how much you're hurting Trucy? And If you can't let your own children choose who they want to love, I'll be glad to stop calling you my mother." Apollo kept holding Trucy in his arms, trying to comfort her. Thalassa was at a loss for words, and became even more infuriated.

"You disgust me. Both of you. You're both a disgrace to me, and if before you stop calling me your mother, let me disown you first." She got up and left.

Phoenix, Apollo and Trucy returned to the Wright Anything Agency, and Trucy was still crying her heart out. Phoenix was mumbling something about Thalassa, whilst Apollo was still comforting Trucy. Apollo lifted Trucy's face up to face his. "Hey, it's okay. Who cares what others think? Those are your own words." He smiled, then lightly placed a kiss on her forehead. Trucy looked to the side. "But.. We lost our mother, who we just got reunited with..." Apollo put his hand over her mouth. "She's not our mother anymore, let's forget about her. Apollo then stood up and faced Phoenix. "I am really grateful towards you for accepting us..." Phoenix grinned. "Come on. It was so predictable. Everyone knew it was going to happen sometime."

Thalassa gripped the photo of her, Trucy and Apollo smiling together. She prepared to throw it out the window, and tried to throw it, but she just couldn't. She recounted the events of this evening, and instantly regretted everything she said. The idea of her children dating still annoyed her, but It wasn't so bad when she thought about it. She put the picture down and facepalmed. She had done a terrible thing, and she hated apologizing...oh, what a mess she had caused.


End file.
